


The Purple Eyes

by DerpyFTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Other, TW: Creepy British People, Warning: Dead Children, Will Add Tags If Asked, Will add more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Hunter "Goofy" Cruz Reflects On Her Past And Past Mistakes, Which Are Abundant. A Fic In Which Hunter Feels Depressed And Like She's A Doormat, Due To Being Too Kind Because After Her Past, She Couldn't Bring Herself To Raise Her Voice, Nor Assert Herself Ever Again.





	1. Prologue "Thirty Years Later..."

**Author's Note:**

> This Idea Sprung From My Mind One Day And...Asserted Itself, So Here It Is!

It was a muggy friday morning when IT happened. I had just arrived for my dayshift when HE came over. HE slung an arm over my shoulders and had HIS trademark cheshire cat smile, which had always unnerved me, and yet, I always felt...safe around HIM. HE told me HIS plan and I, like the fool that I was, said I was in. I later felt the regret sinking in as I watched HIM hide the bodies....HE told me not to worry about it, said that the boss wouldn't risk having his business shut down. Sillily enough, I believed HIM. I shouldn't have...I later found that the cops had arrived when I had my night shift and I was caught. But HE never came to see me and I was hurt. When I got out, I let HIM KNOW I was hurt. HE said HE had no time and I believed HIM. I later ignored HIM for about half a week before I ran and apologized to HIM. HE said it was alright, HE said HE understood why I was mad. HE apologized for making me so mad and offered to let me perform with HIM as a means of makeup for not visiting me. I accepted HIS offer and the cycle kept going until the pizzaria went out of business. I eventually quit the whole thing with HIM entirely. I cut off all communication with HIM entirely. Then I found someone else and he offered me a job. I accepted happily because nobody else would take me in because of my odd blue skin color. He said he understood, that everyone made fun of his magenta skin color too. Then he found out I worked with HIM and he left me, just like the others. I never trusted anyone with an odd skin color ever again. Ah, well, that's what happens when you trust everyone who welcomes you with open arms. They accept ya, then they stab you in the back. Now, thirty years have passed, and I've found a new job. A new pizzaria with newer "safer" robots. it better be safe, that's all I'm saying. If it ain't safer, I'm quitting.


	2. "Back again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's back in Hurricane, Utah and memories are flooding back. Not all are good, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I wrote this today when I was bored so I hope ya enjoy! Also, In The Comments, Please Feel Free To Tell Me If Ya Want An Insert Added And Be Sure To Tell Me What Ya Want It To Look Like!

it was a gray day in Hurricane, Utah. “Looks like rain.” Hunter mused. “So much for walking around with everyone.” Hunter sighed. Hunter had returned to Hurricane for a reason, but she didn’t know it. Something had…compelled her to go back, though she couldn’t say what did. She had pushed all her memories of what happened back then to the back of her mind so that she could enjoy her visit here. She wasn’t gonna let Him ruin it for her. She couldn’t. That would mean He had a close connection with her. And she couldn’t have that. “Miss? You’ve arrived at your stop.” The bus driver said. “Huh? Oh, thanks!” Hunter said. “You’re welcome, Miss!” She said, her hazel coloured eyes glimmering as she smiled. Hunter got off the bus after grabbing her backpack and waking up her little brother, Alex. “Where’s everyone?” Alex asked. “We’re not meeting here, ya goofball.” Hunter chuckled. “But she said this was our stop.” Alex said. “Yeah, but there’s no busstops near the diner we’re meeting at. Besides, it’s only a fifteen minute walk!” Hunter smiled. “FIFTEEN MINUTES?!” Alex gasped. “What? Too much?” Hunter teased jokingly. “No! I can handle fifteen minutes of walking!” Alex scoffed. “Get moving then!” Hunter called. “HEY! Wait up!” Alex called running over. Hunter chuckled. “(I probably shouldn’t leave him alone, though. Just in case He’s still here.)” Hunter thought. “Keep up!” Alex called. “Hey! Wait up!” Hunter called. Hunter ran over. after fifteen minutes of walking/running, the two arrived at the meetup spot. “The golden hour” diner. Sounded cheesey, but it made edible food, unlike-no. Forget that. Hunter and Alex walked in and sat down in a corner. “Nobody’s here yet?” Alex asked. “I guess….I mean, we did get here early.” Hunter said. “Howdy there!” A woman said. “How can I help ya folks tonight? Ya wanna order?” She asked. “Not yet, we’re waiting for our friends to arrive, but some menus would be helpful!” Hunter smiled. “Alright! How many?” She asked. “Let’s see here…Nine, please!” Hunter said. “Of course!” She handed Hunter nine menus. “Thanks!” Hunter said. “No problem, hon! M’name’s Hazel, what’s yours?” Hazel asked. “I’m Hunter, and this is my little brother, Alex!” Hunter introduced. “Nice to meet ya!” Hazel said shaking Hunter’s hand. “You too!” Hunter said. As Hunter finished, someone walked in. “Hunter!” An excited voice said. “Lissa!” Hunter smiled. “How are you? It feels like it’s been forever!” Melissa said. “I’m doing good! How are you? How’s your PHD coming along?” Hunter asked. “I’ve got it! I’m not just Melissa Charlton anymore! I’m now Doctor Melissa Charlton! How’s your robotics career coming?” Melissa asked. “Got a masters in robotics now, not that it’ll come in handy nowadays.” Hunter said. “Oh, hush! Maybe you’ll make animatronics for someone someday!” Melissa said. “M-Maybe…” Hunter trailed off. “Oh….Oh, shoot, I didn’t know that was still a sensitive subject, I’m sorry!” Melissa said. “No, i-it’s okay, just don’t bring It up, okay?” Hunter asked. “Of course.” Melissa said. “Th-Thanks.” Hunter said quietly. “Let’s go sit down, huh? The drive here was long!” Melissa said. “Oh, right! You drove here!” Hunter said. “Yeah, it was a long drive!” Melissa said. “The others are on their way here?” Hunter asked.  “Yeah, but Sammy said he’d be able to make it tomorrow because of a family event.” Melissa said. “Ah. Family. Sounds….Nice.” Hunter said. “Anyway, I saw the others were parking so they should be here soon.” Melissa said browsing the menu. Hunter picked up her menu and browsed it, although she already knew what she’d order. She’d grown up with this diner, she’d memorized her usual order. Bacon and egg pie. The others had showed up thirty minutes later and had caught up with each other. When the orders arrived, there had been a strange assortment of food. Mac and cheese, chicken noodle soup, three orders of waffles, two orders of pancakes, and a slice of bacon and egg pie. “So, Hunter, how’s your robotics career going?” Max asked before diving into his pancakes. “It’s…Going.” Hunter said, begining to eat her bacon and egg pie. “What about you, Kylee?” Max asked. “Hm? What about me?” Kylee asked. “What about your college career?” Max asked. “Ohhh! It’s going good, got a masters in marine biology.” Kylee  shrugged. “Lucky!” Hunter said. “It was really study intensive.” Kylee said. “Never mind!” Hunter said. Everyone tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing. “What about you, Alex?” Melissa asked. “Hm?” Alex asked. “Not you, the other Alex.” Melissa chuckled. Alex returned to his bowl of mac and cheese. “Well, I’m trying for a masters in psychology.” Alex shrugged. “That’s awesome!” Hunter gasped. “The mind’s an interesting thing.” Alex shrugged. “Yeah, especially when ya haven’t been emotionally manipulated like a puppet.” Hunter said. “That too.” Alex said. Hunter had finished her bacon and egg pie and had pulled a journal out. “Keeping track of what ya eat?” Melissa asked. “Yeah. Well…In a way.” Hunter said, writing something down. “What about you, Tyler?” Max asked. “Hm? Oh, um…I’m trying to get a masters in animation.” Tyler said. “(Why’s everyone so successful while I’m a failure who dropped outta college?! It’s not fair!)” Hunter thought. “Where are Wendy and Molly?” Alex asked. “They’re coming tomorrow along with Sammy.” Melissa said. “Oh. Okay.” Alex said before sulking. When everyone finished, Hunter had payed and went out the front doors after grabbing her backpack. “What next?” Melissa asked, bouncing on the heels of her feet. “I mean, there’s an arcade nearby.” Max said. “No thanks.” Hunter said quickly and somewhat rudely. “Dude.” Max said. “Sorry, I just…think that we should bond over physical activities like walking or something!” Hunter lied. “I know a good trail around here!” Melissa said. “Sounds good!” Hunter said. “I’ll drive Hunter, her brother And Alex!” Melissa said. “Okay, and I’ll drive the others!” Max said. Melissa unlocked her car and Hunter got in the back with Alex, and her brother sat up front. “Is the reason for you not wanting to go to the arcade really you wanting us to bond over physical activities?” Melissa asked looking in the rearview mirror at Hunter. “Y-Yeah!” Hunter said quickly. “Really? Cause Mister Fizzles thinks you’re a liar!” Alex said. “Maybe it’s not…” Hunter muttered. “I’m gonna say some names and I want you to respond as honestly as possible, okay Hunter?” Melissa asked. “Okay.” Hunter nodded. “Richard, Dave, Vincent, William.” Melissa said. “WHERE?!? DON’T LET HIM GET TO ME!!!” Hunter whimpered. “As I suspected.” Melissa said. “What?” Hunter asked. “Ya didn’t wanna go to the arcade because of Fredbear’s, didn’t you?” Melissa asked. “…..yeah….” Hunter muttered. “Hunter, it’s okay to talk about it.” Melissa said. “I know, I just don’t want to.” Hunter said. “Okay, that’s your choice.” Melissa said, driving to the trail. A few minutes later, they arrived and Hunter seemed more on edge. Melissa put a hand on Hunter’s shoulder and she jumped. Melissa mouth the words ‘it’s okay’ and Hunter nodded. The group walked the trail and Hunter was abnormally quiet. “Is everything okay?” Max asked. “Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” Hunter smiled nervously. Hunter heard the theme for ‘The Immortal And The Restless’ Go Off. “That’d be Michael!” Hunter said answering her phone. “Heya, Mikey! Yeah, no, we’re fine. No, Mikey, I’m fine! Yeah, I know. You only want the best for me. You’re flying in tomorrow? Great! See ya then!” Hunter said before hanging up. “He’ll be here tomorrow?” Max asked. “Yup!” Hunter said happily. “Hunter and Michael sittin’ in a tree, k i s s i n g!” Alex teased. “Oh shut it!” Hunter said, glaring at her little brother. “Dude, you love him. You’re doing a horrible job of hiding it.” Max said. “You’ve all turned against me!” Hunter said. “We’re just pokin’ fun at ya!” Melissa said. “I know, but it still kinda hurts.” Hunter said. “Sorry, sis.” Alex said. “Yeah, sorry Hunt.” Max said. “It’s okay.” Hunter said. “I can see the headlines; ‘Hunter Cruz marries Michael Afton’!” Melissa said. “I’ve just gotta be alone for minute.” Hunter said walking ahead. “Too far?” Melissa asked. The others shrugged. Hunter had powerwalked ahead and when she saw nobody was behind her, she wiped the tears from her eyes with her hoodie sleeve. Why were so many memories flooding back now? Not even good ones, only bad. “Huunter…” A voice said. “Wh-Who’s there?!” Hunter called. “Don’t you recognize us?” The voice asked. “N-No! Y-You’re not real! Y-You’re d-dead!” Hunter said. “True, but we’ll never move on until you’re dead.” Another voice said. “N-No….You’re not real….You’re just a figment of my imagination!!” Hunter said. “You killed us, so what makes you think you won’t kill them too?” Another asked. “N-No!! I’d NEVER hurt them!!!” Hunter protested. “You say that now, but you’re only a killer. That’s all you are and all you’ll ever be.” The voice said. Hunter felt tears fall down her face faster. “You’ll only end up hurting them. If I were you, I’d leave them and this world alltogether.” The voice said. Hunter looked down at her bandaged hands and had felt a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Hunter!” Melissa called. “You have a choice. Hurt them or put it off for another day to kill them.” The voice said. “Hunter, I’m sorry!! I didn’t think I’d upset you like that-!” Melissa started. “It’s fine, Melissa, I shouldn’t have run off like that.” Hunter said cutting Melissa off. “Michael said he’d try for a plane that’ll get here sooner, but it sounds like it won’t happen until tomorrow morning. Sorry.” Kylee apologized. “Guys, honestly, I’m fine!” Hunter said. “I can wait one more day to see Mikey again.” Hunter said smiling at remembering him. Alex opened his mouth but Melissa immediately made a ‘Shut up’ signal. Melissa stretched and yawned. “I dunno about you guys, but it’s been an exhausting day!” Melissa said. “Yeah, I’m kinda tired.” Hunter said. “Hunter. You need sleep to do your robotics voodoo correctly. I’ll drive Hunter, her brother, and Alex to the motel and we’ll see you guys in the morning.” Melissa said. “And I’ll drive the others.” Max nodded. After everyone said their goodbyes they began to drive to the motel. “Afton.” Melissa said. “Where?!” Hunter looked around nervously. “You’re still scared of him.” Melissa sighed. “You would be too!” Hunter said. “I know, but you don’t need Him anymore. He used you. He didn’t care about you.” Melissa said. “(Yeah, he did.) You’re right.” Hunter said. The drive to the motel was filled with an awkward silence. When they arrived at the motel, Hunter went almost directly to bed. Strange. Hunter had grabbed her Twilightbear plushie before going to bed. After all, T O M O R R O W I S A N O T H E R D A Y .


	3. Chapter 2 "Purple Flashes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter And Her Friends Find An Old Fredbear's And Explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Was Bored And It Was Raining, So I Wrote Chapter Two, Finally, Right? Sorry It Took So Long, I Just Had Writers Block.

Hunter woke up to an alarm clock going off and slammed her hand down on it to shut it off. “It’s already 9:00?” Hunter groaned. “Wakey, wakey.” A voice said. What’s that accent Hunter detected? British? But there’s only three people she knows with a british accent, being Melissa, Him…And…. “Mikey?!” Hunter said. “Hello! It’s me!” Michael said. Hunter tackled Michael and hugged him. “Did you miss me that much?” Michael chuckled. “Maybe…” Hunter said. Hunter glanced at Michael, looking him over. “Wow…When people guessed you’d grow up to look like your dad, I didn’t think they meant you’d have purple skin!” Hunter gasped. “Yeah…It’s a long story.” Michael said nervously rubbing his neck. “So, how’s Alex doing?” Michael asked, changing the subject. “Good. Are you okay?” Hunter asked. “Yeah-Fine!” Michael said nervously. “Mikey. What happened?” Hunter asked. “Nothing happened, just a thing that runs in the family is all!” Michael lied. Hunter sighed heavily. “Clearly.” Hunter said. “Listen, it’s noth-“ Michael started. “Michael Wilson Afton, what happened?” Hunter said cutting off Michael. Michael opened his mouth but Hunter cut him off. “And don’t tell me it’s ‘nothing’. I can see it behind that mask, Mikey. You’re hurt. Mentally, if not physically. What happened?” Hunter asked. Michael’s shoulders slumped. He knew there was no getting out of this. “Fine. You win.” Michael sighed. “Don’t I always?” Hunter smirked. “Hey now, don’t push it.” Michael said. “That’s my thing, though.” Hunter said. “Yeah, that is true. Say, how’s your robotics class going?” Michael asked. “All A’s.” Hunter smiled proudly. Hunter had realization hit her in the face. “Wait a second! You’re changing the subject!” Hunter said. “It’s just….It’s still a sensitive subject.” Michael said. “I’m here to talk about it! I’m a tool, use me!” Hunter said. “It’s hard to explain.” Michael said. “It can’t be THAT strange, right?” Hunter laughed. “I got my innards scooped out by a machine to clean out animatronics and got my innards replaced with robot spaghetti which I threw up after a week.” Michael said monotonely. “¿€$^$.” Hunter said. “Yeah, it’s-Yeah.” Michael said looking at the floor. “Robot spaghetti.” Hunter said slowly. “When ya put it that way, it sounds stupid.” Michael said. “Your feelings are valid and I’m here for ya, robot spaghetti zombie or not, you’re my Mikey and I love you.” Hunter said, trying to maintain a straight face. “Pfft…” Michael laughed. “Mikey. This is serious business. This me-means that-that there’s wild rob-robot spaghetti on the loose!” Hunter errupted into laughter. “You always make the most serious of topics into funny chats!” Michael laughed. “Yeah, that I do!” Hunter laughed. “Get a room, you snobs!” Alex said throwing one of his pillows at Hunter. “Good morning to you too, old sport!” Michael greeted. Hunter had a flashback and backed up into the couch she slept on the previous night. “Shoot! Sorry, I forgot!” Michael apologized. “N-No, it’s okay, I just need to be less jumpy is all.” Hunter said. “No, I should have been more careful, I’m sorry.” Michael apologized. “Okay.” Hunter said. “What’ve you been up to?” Michael asked. “Well….Promise not to laugh?” Hunter asked. “It can’t be that bad, right?” Michael asked. “I started working at a new Fredbear’s location and almost died because one of the animatronics recognized me and bit me.” Hunter said quickly. “Wh-What…?” Michael asked. “It was nothing big, I mean, you lost your intestines and lungs and I lost my frontal lobe, so.” Hunter shrugged. “Hunter, your frontal lobe controls your emotional expression, problem solving, memory and judgement! Without that you’re….EMOTIONLESS!” Michael said. “Michael. When have I EVER expressed emotion?” Hunter asked. “Whenever something good happened to you, like getting a raise or a hug!” Michael said. “True, but I’ve never felt emotions….Properly, ya know?” Hunter shrugged. “What’s the plan for today?” Michael asked. “I dunno. I guess we’ll go somewhere for breakfast.” Hunter shrugged. “You’re always thinking about food.” Michael chuckled. “BECAUSE food is nutritious and delicious!” Hunter gasped. “True.” Michael smirked. 

 

Hunter got up and walked towards the diner they were having breakfast together in. “Heya, Mikey!” Max greeted. “Max, nice to see you again!” Michael said. “You too, Mike!” Max said. “How have you been doing?” Max asked. “Good, thanks for asking! You?” Michael smiled. “Good, I guess.” Max smirked. “That’s good to hear!” Michael said. “What’s with the mask?” Max asked. “W-Well uh-“ Michael stuttered. “It looks neat, MAXIMILIAN.” Hunter snapped. “Alright, alright!” Max said. “Th-Thanks, Hunter….” Michael blushed. “No trouble, Mikey!” Hunter smiled. “I ship it!” Melissa smiled. “Me-Melissa!!” Hunter said, blushing. “Melissa! How’re you and Max getting together?” Michael teased. “I-I guess we’re doing good, thanks…!” Melissa said, blushing a deep crimson. Michael smiled, knowing full well what he had done. “Alright, Afton. You win.” Max said. Hunter had a flashback and slammed into the back wall, alerting everyone in the diner and getting their attention. “MAX! Bad. Timing.” Michael scowled. “I-I-I-I-I-I’m sorry….!!! I-I-I-I didn’t want to….!!” Hunter whimpered. Hunter noticed her vision start to blurr and she started to pass out. 

 

“Oh, Hunter! You’re here early!” Amppmeq smiled. “Yeah, I didn’t wanna miss the bus here.” Hunter said. “Either way, I’m glad you made it before lunch break!” Amppmeq smiled. “Thanks….” Hunter muttered. Amppmeq tilted his head in confusion. “What’s the sitch, old sport?” Amppmeq asked. “Just tired.” Hunter sighed. “Hmm……..That could mess up with your shift…..Why not talk to Lirvc about it?” Amppmeq suggested. “Nah. He doesn’t need to know.” Hunter said. “Alright. Just be careful.” Amppmeq cautioned. “I will be. Thanks, Amppmeq.” Hunter sighed.

 

“HUNTER!!!!” Michael said frantically. “Ow…….My head…..” Hunter groaned. “You’re okay!!” Michael said, hugging Hunter tightly. “Thank goodness you’re okay!” Hazel sighed. “Hazel! You were worried?” Hunter asked. “Yeah, remember? You and your family came here every sunday after service and came to know my mom and family!” Hazel said. “Wait………Hazel…..Like…..Hazel Haford?” Hunter asked. “One and the same!” Hazel said. “Wow! I Haven’t seen ya in years! How have ya been?” Hunter asked. “Good!” Hazel said. “That’s great! How’s your brother doing? What was his name? Andy! How’s he doing?” Hunter asked. Everyone fell silent. Hunter looked at everyone in confusion. “What-What happened?” Hunter asked. “It’s-here.” Melissa said sliding an old looking newspaper over to Hunter. Hunter read it. “Wh-What….? He’s…..Dead?” Hunter gasped. “Yeah….Two years ago….” Hazel sighed. “Why didn’t I hear about this….?” Hunter asked. “We………Knew about the incident at Fredbear’s so we thought you didn’t wanna come back after leaving…..” Kylee said sadly. “Why wouldn’t I? He was my friend….!” Hunter whimpered. “Hunter, we just wanted what was best for you……I’m sorry.” Michael said. “I……….I need to go.” Hunter said grabbing her backpack and leaving the diner. “I’ll talk to her.” Michael said following her out. 

 

Hunter ran off to a hidden cove and curled up into a ball. “You haven’t been here since we were kids…..!” Michael smiled. “M-Mikey!!” Hunter gasped. “I was worried, so I came to see if you were okay.” Michael explained. “Th-Thanks…..” Hunter smiled weakly. “What happened back there?” Michael asked. Hunter’s gaze fell to the floor. “You don’t have to talk about it if ya don’t wanna!” Michael explained. “Why me….?” Hunter asked. “What?” Michael asked. “Why me? Why me, why then?!” Hunter accidentally snapped. “I…….I don’t know. I’m sorry…” Michael said. “He broke me…….” Hunter whimpered. “No he didn’t. He didn’t because I don’t believe that. And I don’t believe that because you’re the best person I have EVER met. Anyone who says otherwise can go stuff it.” Michael said. “M-Mikey…..” Hunter gasped. “Listen, you may believe you’re ‘broken’, but you’re not. You’re the most together person I’ve seen in this place. You’re a beautiful person and you’re not at all broken! You’re you! And that’s the best person you could EVER be!” Michael said. Hunter chuckled weakly. “Thank you……..” Hunter whimpered. “Wanna go back?” Michael asked. “Y-Yeah……..That sounds good….” Hunter smiled weakly. Michael grabbed Hunter’s hand and walked back to the diner.

 

“We’re back!” Michael smiled. “Hunter! I’m so sorry!” Melissa said. “It’s okay, just be more careful…….Okay?” Hunter asked. “Of course!” Melissa said. They ordered their food and ate. “Mikey?” Alex asked. “Hm?” Michael asked. “When’s Wendy coming?” Alex asked. “With Sammy, I’d guess.” Michael shrugged. “Ugh……” Alex sighed. “Sammy IS running kinda late…..” Hunter said. “Yeah, but he said he’d get here as soon as he could.” Melissa said. “I wish he’d hurry up….” Alex grumbled. “Be patient, Alex! Henry did kinda JUST die.” Michael scowled. “I know. I just wanna see ‘em again.” Alex frowned. “Have patience. He’s just taking his time.” Melissa said. The sound of the diner doors slamming open was heard. “Slow down, buster!” Hazel said. “S-Sorry! I-I just have friends to meet!” A voice said. “Oh! Are they the group in the corner?” Hazel asked pointing at Hunter and the others. “Yup! Thanks!” He said. Hazel chuckled as he ran over. “S-Sorry I’m late!” He said. “Sammy!!” Kylee smiled. “Nice to see ya again, Kylee!” Sammy said. “You too, Hunt!” Sammy smiled. “Why were ya so late?” Melissa asked. “Oh that! I was busy researching something while on the flight here and then I fell asleep and everything went wrong and-“ Sammy rambled. “What were ya researching?” Michael asked. “Right! I was researching the history of Fredbear’s and I found out that the ruins of one are close to where we’re staying! Maybe we could check it out!” Sammy said. “Well…..” Melissa said. “Wait, Hunter may not want to-“ Michael started. “Sounds fun!” Hunter smiled. “Okay! It’s settled! We’ll go tomorrow!” Sammy grinned widely. After eating, everyone rode back to the hotel they were staying at, exchanged goodbyes, and went to bed. 

The next day, they got up early and went to the diner again and ate breakfast. “So we’re still up for Fredbear’s today?” Sammy asked excitedly. “Yup!” Hunter said. “Yay! I have a map of the area it’s in!” Sammy smiled, pulling a small piece of paper out of a small black and blue backpack. “What DON’T ya have in there?” Hunter laughed. “Well I don’t have my schoolbooks!” Sammy said. “You, sir, are a saint among men.” Hunter smiled. The group laughed. “Ready to go?” Michael asked. “Yup!” The group affirmed. Michael drove Hunter, her little brother Alex, and Sammy to the location while the others rode with Max and Melissa. 

 

When they arrived, it looked sad. The usually lit up sign was turned off, and it looked greyer than it did usually. Sammy unlocked the door using a key he got from Henry and held the door open for everyone to get in. Hunter took a deep breath in. Then promptly exploded into a coughing fit. “Oh gosh!!! It smells so bad!!” Hunter coughed. “It DOES kinda smell like dead bodies.” Melissa said. “How would you know what THAT smells like?!” Hunter asked. “I’m a doctor. Duh.” Melissa smiled walking past Hunter. “Look like how you remember?” Michael asked. “It looks more…..dead……Than I remember.” Hunter said. On the stage, Fredbear was deactivated, but Spring Bonnie wasn’t onstage. Odd. Fredbear’s fur looked more green than yellow due to age and his joints were rusted due to disuse. “Poor Fred……..So many good memories….” Hunter smiled weakly. Nostalgia was hitting Hunter hard and she had memories flooding back, from the small pinball machine in the lower right corner, to the skeeball game in the room before the first party room. Hunter’s hand drifted over Fredbear’s worn down ears and she rubbed behind them, almost expecting a response as if he were a puppy. “You were a good animatronic, weren’t ya?” Hunter smiled faintly. Hunter walked to the nearby party room and sat down at a table. “So many birthday parties held here…..So many happy memories…..” Hunter smiled. “Wowie!” Melissa gasped from a nearby room. Hunter ran over. “What is it?” Hunter asked. “It’s ye olde cap’n!” Melissa smiled. In front of the duo was an open curtain with a golden fox inside, dressed in pirate attire. He was torn due to so much use because of how popular he was. “Golly…….It’s been so long…..” Hunter smiled in wonder. “I don’t see why you’re so scared of this place!” Melissa shrugged. Hunter looked at the stage. Fredbear was still there, but Spring Bonnie was still missing. “I wish I wasn’t as scared….” Hunter muttered. “Hunty?” Alex asked. “Yeah?” Hunter asked. “Where’s Spring Bonnie?” Alex asked. “I don’t know, bro….I just hope he was taken in for maintenance.” Hunter said. “Why?” Alex asked. “Just…..I do.” Hunter said. “H-Hunter?” Sammy asked. “Yeah?” Hunter responded. “I-I thought that the p-p-p-power was shut down for this building…!” Sammy stuttered out. “It is. Why?” Hunter asked. “Just……Get over here.” Sammy said. Hunter ran over to see the Spring Bonnie suit walking into the saferoom. “It can’t be………” Hunter gasped. It was fully in the saferoom within seconds. “H-Hunter?” Sammy asked. “I don’t like this….” Hunter muttered. The sound of the front door opening was heard and Hunter signalled to the others to hide. “I heard someone in here!” Someone called. Hunter held her little brother’s hand to calm him down. “Hello? Where are ya?!” They called. Hunter felt her little brother shaking and hugged him gently. Hunter heard footsteps approaching and she bit back a whimper of fear. “Hello?!” They called. Hunter tried to keep her brother quiet. “Come now, I don’t bite! I just wanna make sure I don’t lock anyone in here!” They called. “(Lock anyone in? He has keys?)” Melissa whispered. “(Nobody else has keys here except for……)” Hunter trailed off. “I heard someone!” They said. “(Shoot!)” Melissa whispered. The door opened and a slim, almost skeletal figure stood in the doorway. “Oh. ’s just a group of teenagers.” He sighed. “Look, this place is closed down and nobody’s allowed in.” He explained. “Then why are you in here?” Melissa asked. “I’m the guard here.” He responded. “Why does this place need a guard?” Melissa asked. “This place-“ He began, gesturing to the pizzaria. “Is loved and has valuble relics.” He explained. “Besides” He continued. “I couldn’t stand seeing anything terrible happen to this place.” He smiled. “Anyways-“ He continued. “Ya should get outta here. I don’t want ya to get arrested for breaking and entering.” He said. “W-W-W-We technically didn’t break in……I had a k-k-k-key….” Sammy explained. “That isn’t possible. Mister Miller gave keys to only his closest family and friend.” He shrugged it off. “I-I-I-I’m his son, Sammy.” Sammy said shyly. The stranger’s eyes widened. “What?!” He asked all too violently. “S-Sorry….!” Sammy apologized. “Sorry! I did not mean to sound rude! I was just…….Surprised!” He said nervously. “Wh-Why?” Sammy asked. “N-No reason! Just-lock up when you finish, alright?” He said frantically. Before anyone could say anything he hurried away. “That was weird.” Hunter said. “H-H-How’d he know Dad only gave his close friend and family keys….?” Sammy asked. “I don’t know, Sammy. But he seemed like there was something that he REALLY didn’t want us to find out.” Hunter said grimly. “But he did seem…….Familiar….” Hunter muttered.


End file.
